Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an antibody-conjugated nanostructure. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an antibody-conjugated double-emulsion nanocapsule.
Description of Related Art
At present, some nanocapsules, having nanocapsules, are prepared from organic material to be a drug carrier for carrying drug. These nanocapsules include liposomes composed of lipid bilayer and micelles composed of amphoteric polymer. However, the structure of these nanocapsules is unstable, and the preparation of these nanocapsules is complex and thus is difficult to be controlled.